Related art concerning a hybrid driving apparatus including an engine and first and second motor generators is disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2. Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose the following running modes available for driving a drive shaft: a series running mode for utilizing power of the engine to cause the first motor generator to generate power and then utilizing the generated power to drive the second motor generator to drive the drive shaft; a parallel running mode for driving the drive shaft using power of the engine with a clutch being engaged while assisting driving or generating power using the first and second motor generators; and an EV (Electric Vehicle) running mode for driving the second motor generator with the operation of the engine being stopped, to drive the drive shaft.